Until you fly again
by BuringBright222
Summary: Nightwing met her eyes as they glinted with a cruel light. "You'll regret saying that." she snarled. Just then the team ran in. "Nightwing!" Robin yelled. No, Nightwing thought, he can't watch this... skiping some Lighting flashed and the witch was was gone. Nightwing was no where to be found.
1. Welcome Home Party

**Until you fly again… Chapter 1!**

**Yeah! The next story is getting started! I want this one to be a little less dramatic and a little bit more on how the characters are developing mentally and physically. There will be some Babs vs. Zee. (Batgirl vs. Zatanna)**

**I was wearing bunny ear clips while writing this. **

**This story is in October following Relapse.**

**Ages:**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing- 15**

**Tim Drake/Red Robin/Robin- 10 almost 11**

**Wally/Kid Flash- Just before his 18th birthday by about a month.**

**Artemis- 17 almost 18**

**Roy Harper/Red Arrow- 20**

**M'gan/Megan/Miss Martian- 18 on Earth**

**Conner/Superboy- 18 mentally**

**Garth/Beast Boy- 10**

**Kaldur- 19**

**Rocket/Raquel- 17**

**Tim is really Red Robin, but the team calls him Robin for short, or Red; just trying to avoid confusion.**

Nightwing let a yawn escape from his mouth as he Zeta beamed into the YJ cave.

"Nightwing- B-01" A metallic female voice said loudly and clearly. Nightwing looked around, but no one was alerted by the announcement. With a quick stop in the kitchen for some water, Nightwing snuck through the silent halls of the cave. He came to his room door and put in the sequence code for it to open. The well oiled hinges slid silently open. Nightwing stepped in quickly and closed the door. He sighed in relief.

_So glad no caught me. Megan would have my hide for coming in at 2:53 am. Still the master of stealth, even when exhausted!_ Nightwing snorted and started unzipping his suit when he heard something. It sounded like… breathing?

With the top half of his suit hanging off his hips, forgotten, Nightwing pulled out a bird-a-rang, and walked noiselessly to the light switch. He would catch the invader unawares in the light then pin them, or, if it was Wally, kick them out. Literally kick.

His hand was an inch away from the light switch when the lights blared on and Nightwing was faced with half the team in his room, and the other half waiting at the door. At first Nightwing was shocked, but he got over it before anyone would notice.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Nightwing demanded. He straightened up and put a hand on his hip. That brought his attention to the fact he was half dressed. He started to pull the suit up.

"Nightwing, where have you been?" Megan asked her voice cold. Ever since March she had been very protective of Nightwing.

"Yeah, four days of no contact then you sneak into the cave, at the dammed time of 3:00 am!" Wally said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Nightwing got the suit over his shoulders and was about to zip it closed when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. Night wing turned to see Conner.

"Guys, it's ok, I'm here now right? I'm tired so will you let me sleep before training?" Nightwing said, hoping the tired little brother ploy would work, but of course someone had to ruin it.

"Really Nightwing? Not even I knew where you went!" Tim Drake, the new Robin said, hoping off Nightwing's bed.

"You let them into my room?"

"Um, maybe Babs did it."

"Babs can't hack."

"Hey! I can too!"

"No, you can't." Both Nightwing and Robin said to the black clad girl. Babs had a black tank-top on and black sweat pants. Her red hair was braided for sleeping.

"So. You don't have to point it out." She muttered.

"Anyway, Nightwing, where have you been?" Robin put a little whine in his voice. He was going for the little, slightly annoying, but incredibly cute little brother ploy. Nightwing smiled, but didn't take the bait.

"Sorry bro. Can everyone get out of my room now?" Night wing asked as he gestured to his door. No one moved. Nightwing felt irritation tug at his stomach. Usually he would talk them out of his room but he really hadn't had sleep in a while, and he was a little too close to his edge.

"Guys, get out." Nightwing's voice dropped and became dangerous. Theis caused some eyebrows to go up. Conner tightened his grip on Nightwing's shoulder, unknowingly putting pressure on an injury that probably happened within four days. Nightwing's face winced, but he hid it as fast as he could. Conner had felt the twitch through his small friend's body, and the team had seen the wince. Conner let up his pressure.

"Nightwing, are you hurt?" Megan suddenly sounded worried.

"Guys, I'm fine! Just get out and let me sleep!" Nightwing felt his self control slipping, his voice rose and soon he would be yelling.

Kaldur went up to Nightwing this time, as the team felt the dangerous aura around Nightwing go up.

"Nightwing, we were worried, please, rest and in the morning maybe we can talk." Kaldur walked out and Rocket followed him. Nightwing glared at the rest if the teens. Garth became a bird and flew out, not before he pecked Nightwing affectionately. Nightwing felt a little guilty as Megan and Conner followed the green bird. Wally walked by Nightwing and put a hand on his shoulder, gently. He smiled at Nightwing and walked out with Artemis, the two bickering quietly. Only Batgirl and Robin were left.

"You went there again?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing looked at her. He showed no emotion, proof he was freaking out or really mad or sad. She took that as a yes.

"Nightwing, why are you going there?" She continued. Nightwing sighed, he really hated to make Batgirl worry.

"Babs, Blodhaven isn't a bad place. Batman was with me so there are no worries." Batgirl didn't look comforted, but she closed her mouth and left the room. She turned off the lights as she left and slammed the door closed, letting out a small amount of her frustration. Nightwing chuckled softly and was joined by Robin.

Robin laid down on the bed, and using a remote control turned the lights on again. Nightwing's top was off again, and he was in front of his dresser grabbing clothes.

"Are you going to your room?" Nightwing asked. Robin didn't answer. Nightwing removed his mask and looked at his younger brother. The boy looked sad, and a little withdrawn.

"Another nightmare?" Robin nodded.

"They get worse when I'm worried about people you know." Robin's voice sounded whiny again. Nightwing chuckled. Robin stared at the ceiling.

Tim's nightmares were mostly twisted versions of fairy tales. His friends would be the characters, but they were always murdered, or killed each other, or some other things that made Tim wake up in sweat and run straight to the room of the person he dreamed had died. It was usually Bruce or Dick or Alfred. He had dreamed of Jason dying once, ever since, he hated sleeping alone.

Nightwing turned to Robin, and Robin saw what the team had missed in the shock of seeing Nightwing back. There was a huge bruise on his shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" He asked. Nightwing shook his head. He slipped a black tank-top over his head. The bruise still showed around the straps.

"how was Gotham while Batman and I were busy?"

"Good, Ivy finally recovered from the injuries she received aboard that ship last spring." Nightwing nodded.

"KillerCroc got out, but we reined him in pretty quickly." Robin reported.

"Good job." Nightwing flopped onto the bed next to Robin face down. The two turned to face each other. Nightwing, who was 15, was 5'4 ½'', and three inches then his almost 11 brother.

"you're short." Tim said.

"Only cause Grayson men are late bloomers and I haven't slept in about 4 days." Nightwing whispered, quickly falling asleep.

"Nightwing! What were you and Batman doing?" Tim exclaimed, sitting up. Before Nightwing could answer, alarms blared.

They had a mission.


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2**

**I appreciate the reviews. I forgot this (again) but I DON'T OWN YJ **

**Also to clear up some of the aging issues (I was rereading what I wrote in Relapse) Wally celebrates his birthday in November.**

**Arty, hers in January**

**Megan and Conner, when they feel like it**

**Tim, I'm just going to say his is in December. Dick's is in March (as told in the comics) We good? **

**Alright! (0,0) bringing panda back!**

Nightwing and Megan were the first ones ready. Nightwing only had to pull his suit up, and Megan just had to morph her clothes.

"How's your hand?" Megan asked. Last Feb. he had hurt his hand trying to protect his friends. The damage done had been severe.

"It's fine. I have to wear a special glove until the skin is finished healing." Nightwing unconsciously flexed his hand. Megan nodded. She studied Nightwing as they waited for their team.

Nightwing still had scars around his eyes from Joker that had been inflicted almost two years ago. The boy was taller since Jason's funeral, about two inches taller, and more muscle had accumulated on his body. Nightwing hadn't cut his hair in a while so it hung over his forehead, a messy black top that just reached his eyes. Nightwing's mask was new too. It had a spike going up and down, but it was a little slimmer than his old mask, so his scars were visible if you were looking for them. He had fully recovered from his other injuries inflicted last Feb.

"Um, Nightwing, where, never mind. But still be careful when you go out with Batman ok?"

"Of course Megan. I don't try to get shot at." Megan rolled her eyes. Nightwing felt thankful that she didn't notice how tired he was. While he and Batman where in Bludhaven, He had stayed up the whole time working on a case that YJ would get soon. He knew Batman didn't know because they weren't in the same room and Nightwing had made sure his room wasn't bugged in anyway.

The rest of the team came into the room, most looked irritated.

"Gosh, first you guys get me up because Nightwing returns, then the alarms go off." Garth muttered angrily. Robin snickered. Nightwing noticed everyone looked pretty well awake for it being almost 3:00am.

_Bet they went to bed early and woke up early waiting for me._ Nightwing shrugged it off. He would make sure his team knew no one could get a number up on him. Though he knew his revenge plotting would have to wait.

"Nightwing, you've returned safely?" Superman's face filled the holographic screen. Nightwing smiled, showing off his movie star smile.

"Anyway, since everyone is here now," Wally zoomed in right as Superman said this. Superman sighed before continuing. "I think I'll start explaining the mission. Batman and Nightwing were on a secret mission, as I'm sure you guys know, and they discovered some unsettling news. There is a witch going around turning people into animals; mostly just monkeys, rodent pets, dogs and just a couple cats. The spell has only lasted up to three days at the longest, and a few hours at the shortest. She calls herself Circ (pronounced serce). She is a magician and a new villain the JL thinks should be stopped early on."

_Is that really why you and Batman where gone?_ - Artemis

_Most of it._ - Nightwing. No more questions were asked.

"We, the JL, think that this will be a good chance for Robin and Beast Boy to get used to fighting in a team."

"I can fight in a team!"

"Robin, I think he meant besides just Batman or Nightwing at your side."

"That is what I meant, thank you Batgirl."

"It is always a pleasure to lecture a Bat."

"So, does that mean I can lecture you on all your mistakes?"

"No."

"Not fair Babs, not fair at all."

"Nightwing, life isn't fair."

Wally and Artemis were snickering, and Superman just watched the conversation with a small, confused smile.

"Um, Superman, I can't do this. I have a performance at my college and I'm already on call for Icon at a moments notice."

"O.K. Rocket. That is good. Anyone else?" No one answered.

"Good, Kaldur you will be team leader and Nightwing you are second. If anything goes wrong, contact the League IMMEDIATELY!" Superman gave everyone a good long look before he logged. Off. Nightwing told Megan the coordinates of the island they were going to. Rocket and Kaldur sneaked off for a few moments.

"Rocket, I want to tell you I'm sorry." Kaldur whispered.

"Kaldur, don't. I knew that you were still thinking about someone else when you said yes to me. Just know, I've made many mistakes with my past boyfriends, but you are different. I will wait until you figure it all out."

"But I must apologize! I lead you on and then crushed you!"

"No you didn't. I already told you, I know. Her name was Tula right? She is with your best friend now right? I'm the one who should be sorry. I just made you more confused. Kaldur, I really think I found someone to love this time. So all I can do is wait. That night, yeah it hurts that you didn't totally think of me, but I had you. Be safe on this trip." Rocket kissed Kaldur on the lips, both tasted the salty sweat of passion, and then she smiled and went to wish the other members good luck. Kaldur watched her and knew he would have to figure this all out soon, otherwise, his hear t might explode.

"I love you too, Raquel." He muttered before he went off to get ready.

Break break break break break break

Nightwing had luckily gotten about an hour total of napping on the trip. The rest of the time Wally had kept everyone awake with his jabber. Artemis had made everyone breakfast on the ship, so no one was hungry.

"Hey Nightwing, can I ask you a question?" Garth said innocently. Everyone grew suspicious, but not even Megan could tell what he was going to do.

"You just did." Nightwing said after a moment's hesitation. "Sure." He added a second later. Garth grinned wildly.

"ok… Do you have a girlfriend?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do you want to know?" Nightwing's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, all these really pretty chicks are always drooling over you, and yet you never seem to notice them. And when the hot villainesses try anything lewd, you always do something to discourage them. Usually you get tortured instead. Are you also a masochist?" After about twenty seconds every one processed what the boy had said.

"Garth! How could you think such things?" Megan exclaimed.

"He is 10." Wally said, just to get ribbed by Artemis. Robin was cackling his head off. Superboy had his brows scrunched together, and Kaldur tipped his head in confusion. Batgirl basically had her jaw dropped. Nightwing looked expressionless, then he started laughing along with Robin.

"Really Garth?" He laughed and after a few minutes he was able to speak again.

"Girls drool over me?" Was his first statement.

"You didn't notice?" Wally said in shock.

"Of course he didn't, he always thought it was just raining." Artemis teased.

"Really Arty? A height joke? I'm almost your height."

"Yeah, you're also 15." Nightwing rolled is eyes, no one could tell with the mask though.

"Tell me! The hot chicks are always all over you, why don't you like use them or something?" Garth asked. At this Megan actually slapped him up side the head.

"Well Garth, two reasons: 1) it is wrong to use people."

"Don't you always manipuilate people?"

"2) I am aloud to have standards right?"

"Robin! At least say something like how you almost got raped like tree times!" Megan burst out. She was really shocked at what Garth's mind had thought of. She didn't realize what she had said until it was out. The whole cabin looked at Nightwing. Nightwing just stared out the front window.

"Nightwing?" Robin whispered. He knew how sensitive Nightwing was to such topics. Robin knew Nightwing personally thought himself extremely weak every time it had happened.

"Can't be helped, Wing's hot." Artemis said trying to break the ice.

"We'll make that reason three ok Megan?" Megan nodded. She felt really bad about just blurting that out. Batgirl had concern and a protective look in her eye. Nightwing turned to the cabin and smiled, "Yo, we're here."

The island was beautiful. It was green and lush with plant life.

"Dang, that island is pretty whelming isn't it?" Nightwing said, using one of his butchered words. The first time he had used one in a long time, since Jason's death.

The island was amazing. It had every plant that ever showed beauty. The team stepped out after landing on the beach. Then they noticed something was wrong.

"Guys, do you notice something off?" Robin asked quietly, he didn't want to break the silence.

_The SILENCE!_ An island this alive would have animals! There weren't even bugs to make any noise. The tide also silently lapped against the shore.

"Oh! I guess you guys the replacements!" A woman stepped out of the jungle. She wore a simple sundress, had her reddish-brown hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, and walked barefoot. Nightwing saw her and was shocked. She looked exactly like…

"Come with me! It is time for dinner you know." She smiled and led the team off. The team suddenly felt famished and ready for dinner, the sky outside had also turned orange in a sunset. The team followed the stunning women into the jungle.

**I was re-reading what I've written and I realized in Relapse I said that Robin got his eyes from his mom and his hair from his dad. I want to clear that up.**

**He gets the eye shape from his dad, the color of his eyes from his mom. His hair color is from father, though it feels like his mother's hair. I think in Aripi de Noapte I had his mother's hair black. Well I want to make it a reddish brown now so. Ta-da!**

**Also, did you catch who I was basing Circ off of? Internet cookies to whoever did! Next chapter tomorrow! (I hope!)**

**Love**

**Burning Bright**


	3. Stupid Monkeys

**Chapter 3! UYFA! I would like to Congratulate Bobby Corwen for being the first to correctly answer about Circ. Bobby, have some of Alfred's double choc. Chip internet cookies! Now, what will happened?**

The team followed Circ slowly. When they reached the villa, Artemis stopped suddenly.

"Wait, what is your name miss?" She sounded polite enough.

"Oh darling," the word darling sounded like sneer, "I'm the one you children were looking for. I'm Circ!" She smiled, showing her bright teeth. Megan and Artemis stopped and got into a fighting stance. Superboy looked at Megan, then joined them. After some long seconds, Garth joined them too. Circ frown.

"Now, why would two handsome men like you two choose such ugly girls over me?" Circ asked her voice smooth as honey.

"Circ cut the act. We don't want this to be difficult." Artemis said. Arty looked over at Wally, she noticed Wally was shaking his head as if to rid himself froma bug buzzing around his head.

"Release our friends." Megan said. Arty noticed Nightwing, Robin, and Kaldur were doing the same as Wally. Wally looked at Artemis and his face had a look of realization. He blinked then zoomed over to his girlfriend.

"Yo, lady, What were you doing to my head?" He said rudely. Circ sneered.

"Boys, such scoundrels. But I guess I should be proud of you three," Robin suddenly slapped his face and jumped away from Circ to join the group. Kaldur started to stumble, but Nightwing just stood there, no longer shaking his head in resistance.

"O.K, almost five, so four men." Circ continued. "There are always a few who remember someone they love over their infatuation with me." She giggled. Megan looked appreciably at Conner and Garth. Artemis stood a little closer to Wally. Robin glared at Circ and Nightwing.

"I can tell if someone is in love. This strong lad here, well, all the people he loved for some reason disappeared. My power is specifically targeted at men and their relations with women. I can sense he has family, but it isn't very specific." Circ shrugged. "It won't help him. He blocks himself from affections with people, and while that usually works, this time it will only hurt him." Circ smiled. Kaldur seemed to win his battle with himself and joined his teammates.

"Nightwing?" Robin called. Nightwing didn't respond. Circ laughed a short high-pitched laugh that could have been cute if it was so loud.

Robin felt his blood boil. This lady had to be lying. Robin knew Nightwing loved a lot of people. Robin knew, though Nightwing wouldn't admit it, that he thought of Catwoman as a mother, in that weird you-always-have-flings-with-my-mentor-and-you-are-both-madly-in-love-and-you-are-always-around sort of way. Robin also knew that back when Nightwing was Robin, he had loved a f=girl named Zatanna. The two talked every now and then (cell phones worked great in the magical realm!). Dick and Zatanna were really great friend still, their relationship completely platonic now. Robin even knew Nightwing's big crush now. Nightwing did love someone, how could this witch have him under her control!

Nightwing rolled one shoulder than threw out his arm in a punch, hitting Circ on the shoulder. She stumbled and turned to him.

"But- but I had you under control!" She stammered. Nightwing shrugged.

"Nope." He pulled out two black bird-a-rangs and was about to throw them when Circ screamed. Suddenly three lions, four panthers and about twenty monkeys, all twice as big as they should be, appeared.

"Monkeys." Growled Conner. Conner hated monkeys. Circ's gorgeous face sneered so I looked like a scrunched rag. Even Nightwing backed away from the sudden hideousness Circ showed.

"Talk about beauty on only the outside." Said a familiar voice. The team whipped around to see Batgirl.

"Were have you been?" Artemis asked/

"Eh, I didn't feel like talking to this slut so, I just walked way, waay behind you guys." Batgirl responded coolly.

"No need for insults." Nightwing said, snickering.

"Whatever." Batgirl pouted.

"But, you were under my spell! Your mind was fuzzy and confused! How, even now!" Circ complained. Nightwing sighed as Batgirl and Robin gave him a knowing look.

"Well, I guess not. Make this easy and just let me put this dampener on you." Nightwing said, pulling out the collar like machine. Circ's eyes turned red with rage.

"You dare collar me! I collar men! And you, you Nightwing," she sneered his over name so viciously she spat, "Will be the first to have the life choked out of you by a collar!" Her voice ended with a shriek of rage as she pounced towards Nightwing, but he easily dodged it.

"AAHHH!" Circ screamed. She started to send out lighting shocks. The team split up and started fighting, the oversized animals joined in.

"HHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Circ.

"She is as bad as Joker isn't she?" Robin said as for a couple steps he was next to Nightwing. Nightwing smiled and nodded. Robin noticed sweat beading up on Nightwing's brow.

_Crap, he is really tired._

_What?_

_Nothing!_ Robin had forgotten that the mental link was up. He saw Nightwing snicker and the two split up.

A gold glowing sphere appeared after a few minutes and a lucky lighting strike that almost hit Conner was blocked by more golden light.

"Need halp?" a sweet voice echoed. The fight stopped for a few seconds as a ebony-haired, tan girl appeared floating above everyone's heads.

"Zatanna!" Megan yelled, just to be tackled by a monkey. The fight started up again, and Zatanna joined.

Nightwing found himself in front of Circ. He wondered how that happened. Ever since Jason's… death, he found fighting was so… easy? He would just throw a punch, then the fight would be over and he couldn't remember anything that had happened during it. He would, in a few moments find himself feeling the bruises he didn't know about, and bandaging the cuts that hadn't stung earlier. Nightwing hated how numb fighting was, but, when he didn't fight, he felt useless.

_Focus!_ He told himself. This earned himself a couple of worried looks, but they turned away as he easily flipped over one of Circ's attacks.

"Ga! Stop moving!" Circ yelled in frustration.

"Yes, cause you asking is going to make me sit still and wait for myself to be electrocuted." Nightwing said sarcastically. He pushed off the wall and as he leapt over Circ she shot out four shots. One just missed Nightwing's boot, the second almost hit his side, the third one went wild and hit a monkey, but the fourth one found its mark.

"Ah!" Nightwing spasmed as he fell and hit the floor hard on his shoulder.

"Hahaha! I guess it's true that no one can dodge everything." She laughed. Nightwing glared at her through his mask. It took all his strength to prevent his body from jumping around as the electricity, which wasn't normal, flooded his systems. He gasped as his lungs stopped for a moment.

"Nightwing!" Conner yelled. The electricity finally worked its way out, but damage had been done. Nightwing would find himself covered in bruises and burns from the strange purple lighting.

"Time for my final act!' Circ laughed as she stood over the barley conscious Nightwing. She bent over him, her faces inches from his, and her 'pets' formed an unbreakable circle around them.

"There are just more and more of these creatures!" Megan complained. She felt tired herself as the island was very, very hot and the only source of light was torches.

"Stop!" Zatanna and Batgirl yelled as Circ suddenly disappeared with Nightwing, sinking into the floor. The 'pets' attacked. This time, the team was renewed with anger and worry. The pets only lasted five minutes, but that might have been long enough. Conner leapt to the spot where Nightwing and Circ had been. He looked down and growled.

"They're below us. We need to hurry, Nightwing is in trouble.

**Do I use to much suggestive things? I don't want to start just repeating things. Please review!**

**Love**

**BB**


	4. Purrrrrrrrfect

**Next chapter! Chapter 4! Thanks to those who reviewed. **

Nightwing groaned and felt a weight on his stomach. For a few minutes he had been in pain and oblivious to the world, but now he could control the pain.

"Mapht?" He tried to say what but his mouth was being blocked… by another mouth. Nightwing tired to jump and shove off whoever was on him, but he was still weak. Luckily the figure sat up and smiled her sweet, perfect smile at him.

"Circ?" He gasped.

"I'm much better right? I'm like your prince charming! I woke you up!" She beamed.

"After you electrocuted me! And Miss Pedo, aren't you like 30?" Nightwing exclaimed. Circ snarled.

"No! A woman never tells her age, and how old are you?' she huffed as she ran her hands ,which had perfect manicures, over Nightwing's well developed torso and arms.

"I have yet to hit 16." Sneered Nightwing, he tried to move but something choked him.

"You didn't." he said, eyes widening.

"Yup! I collared you!" Circ giggled her strange laugh. Nightwing tried to move his arms, but they were weak. Then the roof blew up.

Conner didn't waste time; he just punched the floor and made it crumble. The team followed him as he landed into the room.

"GA! Stupid men, always ruining everything! Fine, you want him! Well I'll give you him!" screamed Circe, she pointed her hands at Nightwing, who had gotten his hands to the collar, and released the lighting before anyone could react.

"No!" screamed the group.

"You demon!" Yelled Zatanna. The smoke cleared and the witch and Nightwing were gone.

"What just happened?" Garth said slowly. Everything moved in slow motion. KF walked to the couch Nightwing had been chained to, and saw the black blob.

"God no." he hissed. No one knew what he meant. KF bent over to pick up the black bundle.

"Wally, leave it! I can't stand to see what's left of him." Cried Batgirl, surprisingly. Zatanna, through her own tears patted her back.

"It's ok, it's ok, she probable just took him somewhere." Whispered the dark-haired girl.

"No, she didn't." Wally said. Robin, who had just been staring where he had lsat seen his brother heard the slight laughter in KF's voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe this." KF said. KF lifted up the black bundle. Four legs were hanging down and a tail. It was small and had white mask-like marking around the eyes. The creature also had silver swirl marking that ran along its fur. It had two ears that were somehow blacker than shadows and the fur paled out to silver at the feet.

"Is that a Turkish Angora?" Garth breathed. Robin did a quick mental scan.

Turkish Angora, a very old, southern European… cat.

_My brother is a… no he can't be!_ The blinked slowly, revealing two bright, sky-blue eyes with dark, midnight blue streaks.

"Nightwing?" The cat dropped its head and passed out.

Robin held the dark cat close to his chest. The group of hero teens was back on the bio-ship and speeding home. Zatanna had raided the witch's library and was trying to look for a way to reverse the spell. Robin lifted the limp cat up to get a closer look. He stared at the cat's face, and just around the white fur mask was what he was looking for.

"It is Nightwing no matter how I look at this." Muttered Robin. Superboy frowned, got up and went to see what Robin was looking at. It didn't take long to notice the white scars that traced a mask shape around the cat's eyes. Superboy grunted angrily.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked. She was hugging herself in her seat.

"I recognize his scars." Robin said flatly. Garth came over to look at the cat.

"You mean that weird line around the white fur?" Asked the green boy.

"Yeah."

"When Nightwing was younger someone traced his mask?"

"He was 14 right?" Robin said.

"About that age." Wally answered. Garth paled a bit.

"That is scary."

"Joker is scary." Batgirl said. She had images of Nightwing's broken body in her head. She didn't chase the thoughts away. She had to use these thoughts to strengthen her determination.

_I need to become better so this never happens again._ She thought. She was glad Megan had cut off the connection. The cat stirred so Robin laid it on his lap.

'Nightwing makes a cute cat." Artemis said. Wally couldn't help it. He started laughing his head off.

"What is it!" Zatanna said, startled as she had been absorbed in the books. Wally calmed down enough to speak.

"Nightwing told me just last month he wished his, his dad would let him get a cat!" Wally laughed and the team couldn't help but snocker.

"Man, if this weren't real life, but just a game or simulation, I wouldn't hold back my laughing!" Robin exclaimed.

"Found it!" Zatanna proclaimed.

"What?"

"How to return Nightwing back to normal without waiting for the spell to wear off. Hmm, if we get all the ingredients, we should be able to do this tomorrow during the full moon." Zatanna mused.

When the team got to the mountain, no one was there to greet them.

"Well, if we are lucky, we can keep any of our mentors from finding out." Garth said.

"Find out what?" Black Canary (BC) asked, walking into the lounge. She saw the cat, which was now waking up, and the absence of Nightwing. She thought nothing of it.

"Where did you get the cat? Where is Nightwing?" she asked.

"Um, well this cat just sort of appeared. It was like magic!" Wally, who was talking got elbowed by Artemis.

"OW! I mean, Nightwing got called out by Batman, Circ escaped, and we found this cat just outside the cave. His name is Ben." Wally blurted his mad-up story before anyone could stop him.

"Oh." BC said. "OK." She left and the team heard her leave the mountain.

"That was a close call." Garth sighed. The team nodded.

_Um, why didn't we just tell the truth?_ Megan asked, the mind link reinstated.

_Nightwing's pride mostly. He would never live down being turned into a cat._ Batgirl answered. Everyone agreed to that.

"So Ben," Robin said as the cat, now awake and looking around looked at him, "Can you just be patient until we fix you?"

"Oh dude, wrong word choice." Garth said as Nightwing/Ben's eyes widened and he flipped out of Robin's hands. Robin looked shocked. The next second everyone's jaws would touch the floor.

"Why am I a cat and why are you thinking about 'FIXING ME'?" Nightwing yowled. His voice, now that he was a cat, sounded like it did when he had been 13 and not hit puberty yet.

"You talk?" Robin said stupidly. The cat hissed and the words more just appeared in his teammate's heads.

_Not really, just Megan, probably by habit, included me in the mind link._ The cat still looked furious. Robin started to giggle.

"Man, how much did you hear in the ship?" he asked.

_Eh? Oh yeah, how did we get off the island? Why are you guys laughing!_

"Dude, your fur is on end! You're freak'n adorable!" Wally and Artemis said.

_I am not adorable!_ Claws poked out of Nightwing's toes and he bared his teeth.

"Still cute man. Cute and violent looking." Wally laughed. Rocket came into the lounge.

"Man, some of us were trying to nap!" a pause, "Why is Nightwing a cat?" she asked.

"How did you recognize him and not BC?" Kaldur asked.

"One, I'm in the mind link, two, I can see his scars with his fur puffed up." As soon as she said this, Nightwing's fur flattened onto his back.

_Scars?_ Aske the cat.

"Yeah, you didn't know about them?" Robin asked. Nighteing sat tall and began to groom his paws.

_Kind of forgot about them actually._

"How?" Megan asked. She herself could never forget the day, the screaming, it hurt to just remember it.

_I don't know._ Nightwing stopped grooming. _Are all my scars visible?_ The question was aimed at Batgirl and Robin. The two stepped over and Batgirl picked up Nightwing.

_Hey!_

"Sorry, need to get you to better light."

_I am not a toy you can just, move around!_ Nightwing hissed. He kicked out his paws, that they his efforts did nothing. Megan noticed, through her teammate's laughter, Zatanna sad smile watching how Nightwing and Batgirl acted.

"It's good to have you back?" Megan whispered.

"Damn, that one is still clear." Wally said, his voice solemn.

_Stop touching me now! I need personal space!_ Nightwing hissed again. Wally had the cat in his arms, and Nightwing's left paw pulled out to reveal letters. Wally put Nightwing down.

_Thank you. Hi Zee, long time no see!_

"Hey Nightwing. Strange how in the four minutes I saw you as a human, it looked like you hadn't grown much since you were 13.

_Hey, I grew 2 inches!_ The muscles on Nightwing's back rippled, and his silver-black markings flashed in the light.

_Someone is on my equipment!_ The dark cat streaked out towards the gym. The team noticed Garth was gone. They laughed as they heard the shocked protests of Garth.

"Anyway, what ingredients do we need Zee?" Batgirl said through her laughter. For just a second Zatanna glared at her, but smiled so that Batgirl thought she imagined it.

"Oh, well most of it I can get myself, but we also need lamb's blood, the spellcaster's DNA, like hair or blood, and a kiss."

**So I was sick with the stomach glue while writing this. I'm trying to update regularly, but, stupid computer decides that the internet is bad.**

** Anyway, need a vote- which is better electrocution or Bullets?**


	5. Twenty Minutes

**Chapter 5. How is it? I don't think this will be long. I don't actually like the story anymore. Anyway, enjoy. I kind of realized, I never used, and probably won't use the summary quotes. Sorry. Imagine that is what Nightwing is thinking as Circ changes him ok? Yeah happy faces! (0,0) panda….**

" A kiss?"

"What"

"This isn't a fairy tale is it?" Were some of the response, so Zatanna had to clarify.

"OK, not necessarily a kiss but something to get his blood pounding."

"So a workout would work right?"

"Yeah, but something like a kiss works better because it is faster, and easier to control." Zatanna explained. There was a chorus of 'ohs'.

"Who's gonna do it?" Conner asked.

"I think whoever asked has to!" Wally laughed as Conner blushed slightly. Conner also muttered some not so nice things about the speedster.

"Um, Nightwing is straight, so a girl should do it. Since Megan is too nice, I volunteer either Arty, Babs, Zee or Rocket." Robin said. The girls looked at him.

"Why not you? You're like his brother." Arty said. It was obvious she wouldn't kiss anyone unless they were Wally, or she had to.

"That might be the problem. I'm his brother, it wouldn't really do anything." Robin said. Batgirl stopped him.

"You've kissed him before?" Batgirl asked. Robin blushed.

"N-no!" he stuttered. Batgirl gave him a suspicious look.

"I don't think I should kiss him. I mean, Robin, I mean Nightwing, ended our relationship a long time ago. I wouldn't want anything awkward to come between us." Zatanna said. Batgirl, Megan, Artemis, and Rocket could since slight regret in her voice. Batgirl felt a strange emotion tear at her gut. She didn't like to think that Nightwing once kissed this girl, even though Zatanna was her good friend.

"That really only leaves Rocket and Batgirl." Rocket shifted uneasily.

"Robin, Nightwing is a really good friend, but I don't want to kiss him. Zatanna are you sure we can't just throw him off a bridge and have Superboy there to catch him? That would get the adrenaline going." Rocket glanced at Kaldur. She really, really didn't want anything to get in her way of making Kaldur crazy for her. Robin sighed.

"Truthfully I'd feel weird seeing Batgirl and Nightwing make-out. I've grown up with them like siblings." The boy who was almost 11, but also almost as tall as Nightwing rubbed his eyebrows. Batgirl shifted uncomfortably. Through her years of watching Dick grow up, she knew she could never think of him as a brother. He was to special for that title.

Just then Nightwing entered the room with Garth's pant leg in his mouth. Garth stumbled in as he tried not to trip over the black cat.

_I'll say this once, no one touches my training gear without M Y permission._ Everyone nodded. Nightwing knew he would be mercilessly teased and trolled about him being a cat later, so he had to at least make his feline time enjoyable.

_Anyway, what was this about kissing?_ Nightwing released Garth. Garth snickered and mouthed, "He has advanced hearing you guys!" then snickered quietly to himself.

"Nothing." Batgirl answered just a beat to fast. Nightwing shrugged, if a cat can shrug.

_Will I be human again soon?_ Zatanna nodded and exclaimed what they had to do, leaving out the bit about kissing. By now, the group guessed that the kiss worked better if it wasn't known about, so they didn't say anything.

During Zatanna's explination, Nightwing had jumped onto the counter and curled up. When she had finished, the cat fell into a deep sleep, exhaustion finally beating out will. Robin smiled and picked up his brother. He went straight to the couch, sat down and started watching TV with Nightwing sleeping on his lap. Everyone smiled and Artemis began to take pictures.

"Can't help it, this will be pay-back for all hid trolling, who wants one when they get printed?" Asked the blonde archer. Almost every hand went up.

"Hey guys, why don't we wait for the spell to wear off?" Asked Robin.

"Well, I felt the power behind the spell; it was so strong it almost exploded back onto Circ. I don't think that would wear off soon. Remember, we don't want the mentors to know about this." Robin nodded. He wouldn't say it, but he didn't want this weak form of his brother's to go near the crazy witch. He sighed as he realized he wouldn't have a choice.

_Stupid Nightwing being to hot so that all the stupid ladies fawn over him. It happens at home and when he is in uniform! Ga! Why can't people get a normal life?_ Robin thought angrily. He team snickered, and Robin once again remembered too late the mental link was there.

_Um, Robin…_ Batgirl had a warning tone. Robin grinned and started to absentmindedly stroke Nightwing's fur. Of course Nightwing purred. When Robin's hand passed over Nightwing's 'soft spot' Nightwing let out a happy little mew.

"Even as a cat he likes massages that are right in between the shoulder blades." Wally said. Wally had come over and was leaning over the couch. Robin nodded.

"I could get used to this." Robin admitted.

_No_ Nightwing purred. Then he went back to sleep.

"Guys! I found Circ! She moved to a small unowned island off of Hawaii!" Zatanna informed her team. She had used the globe to track magic again. The island Circ was on glowed slightly. Soon after, the whole team was on the bio-ship heading towards the coordinates. Nightwing was asleep on Conner's lap for some reason, and Conner wasn't going to move unless he had too. Conner thought Nightwing was the cutest thing ever! (that and Megan)

The island came into view and was once again oddly quiet. Nightwing woke upon landing and rode on Kaldur's shoulders during the trek. The group came across a house. The house was big, white, and rather innocent looking.

Nightwing leapt onto Batgirl's shoulders, and she felt the fur on him rise.

_I take it you recognize the smell or something?_ – Batgirl

_I don't know, the air feels charges though. Something bad is coming. _ – Nightwing

The group cautiously entered the house. Nightwing wrapped his body around Batgirl's neck, his tail up and waving behind her head.

_You better not make it hard to move furball._ –Batgirl

_Whatever_ – Nightwing

The halls were silent. Eventually the group made their way to a bedroom. There was a royal style bed and a nightstand, a dresser, and a huge mirror in the room. On the dresser was a brush. Zatanna picked up the brush and pulled out a hair. She added the hair to a vial that she had whipped up on the ship. Zatanna muttered some words over the vial, and the vial began to glow. After a few minutes if turned white, like milk.

_Ok, Nightwing drink this._

_What! You expect me to drink that! I saw what you put in it! I hate lambs blood. Also, hair? Gross._

_Nightwing_ – Batgirl's thought voice had a dangerous tone.

_Fine. _– Nightwing drank the vial's contents after Zatanna poured it into a small bowl.

_Hmm, tastes like milk._

_Not chicken?_

_Really Garth?_ – Megan

_Just saying, most people think strange foods taste like chicken!_ – Garth

_Shut up._ Artemis

_I'm not talking _- Garth

_Mentally shut up._ – Artemis

Garth silently chuckled.

_Um, when do I become human?_ – Nightwing

_Um, in just a moment. The book I got this from says that sometimes the potion takes a while to work. Anyway, within the next twenty minutes you will be human._ – Zatanna. Nightwing nodded and the group turned to leave the room. When they exited the room, the hallway had changed.

_What?_ – Robin

The team looked around them. They turned back into the room, but the room was now an arena. They looked up, and in a balcony seat was Circ.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would get here? I take it you fed my little kitten the potion?" She looked at Nightwing. Nightwing hissed how he wasn't anyone's possession, but all Circ hear was hisses. She giggled. Her perfect hair caught the light with perfect sheen, but she didn't use her hypnotism spell. The team members growled when they saw that Circ's extra-large cats were back.

"Oh, my pets would love to play with you guys some more!" Circ giggled as her pets advanced, at least she did until two, dark, flying projectiles embedded themselves in her hair. Batgirl and Robin had both thrown their own rangs.

"You, you imbeciles! You ruined my hair!" Circe screamed as she jumped into the arena.

"Well, let's dance than." Her voice was a grating screech. The team got ready.

_Twenty minutes…_ Nightwing had no idea…

**Well? I liked my reviews from the last chapter. But one more time, bullets or electrocution. It will be on our protagonist. **

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	6. Countdown

**Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Strange how deep inside everyone is a sadist…**

**Enjoy! (0,0) panda…**

The fight didn't start well. Garth turned into a panther, but was soon caught up in a tooth to claw battle with the plus sized lion. Superboy was fighting the over sized monkeys, Artemis and Wally were fighting the plus sized leopard, and Megan was trying to help Garth. Meanwhile, the bats and Zatanna were against Circ. Circ had kept a giant cat close to her as well. The fight was going slowly

**20 minutes**

Nightwing was off to the side. There wasn't mush he could do as a cat. A monkey decided to attack him. Nightwing did a weird flip, dodging a swipe and clawed at the monkey's face. The monkey screamed and the two were soon in deadly combat until Nightwing was able to bite the monkey's ear. The monkey ran off when Nightwing gave it some piercings.

Conner was having difficulties with the other stupid monkeys. He kept throwing them off his back, but more kept coming. Megan had gotten over to Conner to help. Together, the two just barely kept themselves from being over run. Garth was fighting his heart out against now two giant cats. Garth had changed into a gorilla, but his form was shifting. Only recently had he acquired his shape-shifter abilities, and he was still learning his limits. He was awfully close to his limit now.

Circ laughed manically as her muttering kept Zatanna from doing anything to help her friends. Batgirl and Robin were also fighting two giant cats.

**15 minutes**

Circ's eyes snapped open and they glowed red. Zatanna's eyes glowed gold, but for only a second the glow dropped. Zatanna had been distracted by Kaldur being thrown into her and Rocket shouting out. Both Kaldur and Rocket were fighting one giant cat and about five giant monkeys. Kaldur's weight dragged Zatanna from her concentration.

"Ahhh!" Zatanna screamed. Then a cat pounced on her and she went hand to hand combat with an injured Kaldur struggling to stand and watch her back.

Circ smile triumphantly and shouted out in a foreign language something that sounded evil. Zatanna paled a bit, but her attacker kept her from muttering a counter spell. All the light in the area disappeared.

**10 minutes**

The battle became silent. No one moved.

_Guys, turn on your heat visors!_ Wally advised. Nightwing caught sight of a faint red glowing over where Wally and Artemis had been.

"WHOA!" Wally yelled and a small scuffle was heard.\

_Wally!_ – Artemis

_I see him!_ – Conner said. Nightwing remembered how the super had heat vision.

_Turning on my visor!_ – Robin

The scuffle was getting louder until Wally's whoop of victory was heard.

"Don't bother with any heat-detecting goggles. You will never see me! No human could with this magic!" Circ's voice echoed through the room. No one could pin-point where is came from. Superboy growled.

"Well, I see all your pets! We'll just take them out than." Wally's footsteps were heard for a short while, then they stopped.

"Really?" Circ taunted.

"Oh shi-" Wally was cut off as another scuffle started, this time Nightwing heard the scuffle coming from both sides of the room. Conner was fighting too.

**9 minutes**

"Zatanna, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Rocket, all of you, get out of reach!" Kaldur called his voice hoarse. The sound of a pounce was heard. Circ laughed and the fighting started again. No one could see except the animals.

**8 minutes**

_The animals!_

"Guys, I'm beat!" wheezed Garth. Nightwing cursed to himself, of course, this was a lot to do on your first real mission. Then, Nightwing caught something out of the corner of his eye.

**7 minutes**

A shadow stood not to far from the second smallest, human blob in the room. The human blob had to be Robin, Nightwing decided. The large shadow smelled strange. Nightwing could smell, lightning?

**6 minutes**

The larger shadow seemed to point at Robin. The boy was scanning the room looking for something that might attack him. The whites of his mask glowed a dim red, showing his heat sensors were on.

**5 minutes**

The air felt charged and Nightwing's ability to breathe suddenly felt hard. He gasped and felt every hair on his body raise. The shadow was defiantly pointing at Robin.

**4 minutes**

Nightwing knew what was going to happen now. Nightwing tried to run but his legs felt like lead. The world was silent, then a black panther pounce towards Nightwing.

**3 minutes**

The larger cat swiped at Nightwing, slicing the skin on the distracted, small cat's back. Nightwing hissed and swiped at the panther. His claws came out a swiped across the panther's nose.

**2 minutes**

The panther didn't give up. It swiped at Nightwing again, this time it caught him full on the shoulder and flung him across the room. Nightwing went flying and hit some one.

"What!" he couldn't register the voice because his head was spinning.

**1 minute**

Nightwing got up and sprinted towards what he knew was his little brother. He launched himself in the air, just as the blinding light made the world explode.

**0, Time Up**


	7. Tears

**Chapter 7! I liked the whole countdown thing, but did anyone know what it was? I know, I should have asked this last chapter. Enjoy! This was my favorite chapter to write, I know, kind of creepy now that I reread it…**

**Enjoy! ( , ) panda in glasses to honor nerd day at my school!...**

Time moved in slow motion. Robin had been twisting and turning trying to keep the giant animals in sight. He knew his team was in trouble, but right now he was more worried about Nightwing. Robin knew twenty minutes was almost up, what would happen if the heart racing, thing to induce the potion didn't happen in the time limit? Robin was worried, and it showed in the way he stood. Robin thought he had seen a cat tackle Nightwing, but he wasn't sure. Robin twisted one way just in time to miss the monkey.

The monkey with a bleeding ear sent a perfect punch to the back of Robin's knee. Robin fell to n=his knees just in time to see the glowing start. The light quickly flooded his irises and the light rushed to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a small, black cat-like shape jump. The rush of light made the air tingle.

The volt of lighting stuck its target. The yowl heard turned into a grunt and Robin was hit back as a slender shape hit him. The light had left him blinded. Robin felt the weight rolled over him and a couple drips of water hit his face.

_Not water, blood._ The heavy red ran down Robin's face.

_It can't be. Not like this._

Robin rolled onto his back just to get sharp claws pressing onto his shoulders, piercing his suit and skin. Robin didn't care. He reached out one arm towards were the weight had been. His hand trailed against the ground until it hit he puddle. The thick, warm liquid saturated the glove and dripped onto the boy's fingers. The puddle grew rapidly until it soaked up toe Robin's wrist. Robin was shaking, which wasn't helping the claws in his shoulders.

Anger made Robin's black vision red, and he used a bird-a-rang to cut up at the cat. Once Robin felt the weight vanish from his chest, he jerked up and over to what was now a fuzzy outline. Robin shakily removed his gloves. The figure was wearing black.

_It might be Superboy._ Robin thought, _if Superboy wore black pants._

Robin was oblivious to what was happening around him, but lights had come back, and the YJ team was now easily beating the beasts. Circ was screaming, but Robin didn't hear a thing as the dark form in front of him drained. Robin, still half blind, uses his fingers to find the wound. His fingers rand up and down the torso until they found a jagged hole, bones sticking out and shattered. Blood poured out, painting Robin's hands.

Robin choked back tears. Vision had almost totally returned, though he wished it hadn't. The wound looked much worse than in felt. Robin felt a hand weakly clasp on to his and he squeezed it. The pale boy in front of Robin was none other than Nightwing.

Robin had never seen Dick this pale. Even when the older boy had his insomnia and went days without sleep he wasn't his pale. Blood, bright, sickly bright blood dribbled from the corners of Dick's mouth. Somehow Dick was smiling.

"Why?" Robin gasped out. Nightwing only coughed up blood. Now Robin could see the wound clearly. It entered just under the left pectoral muscle and exited just under the right shoulder blade. Robin cursed himself. He had _seen_ Nightwing coming, he should of dodged or hit Nightwing away!

"Damn you Nightwing!" Robin suddenly screamed. His voice echoed and the arena went silent. Most of the over-sized cats and monkeys were knocked out. All the remaining fighters looked over. Robin gripped Nightwing's hand like a life line, tears streaming down his face.

"No!" Circ screamed. Her face was a mask of anger. "YOO KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Robin turned and glared at Circ with so much hate and anger, it put he bat-glare to shame. Circe stiffened.

"So… beautiful." She muttered. She was still just long enough for Batgirl to karate-chop a pressure point. When Circ passed out, her minions erupted into to dust. The YJ team ran over to Robin and Nightwing. They all gaped at the injury. Robin had collected him self and was tearing up his cape to create a turret and a bandage. His hands moved methodically, without Robin thinking, Batgirl joined him. Megan called the bio-ship and Superboy, with Artemis's exploding arrow's help, destroyed the roof.

"His breath is too shallow." Whispered Superboy to himself. Everyone heard.

Robin could barely see through his tears, but was able to notice something wrong with both himself and Nightwing's shoulder. The image flashed in his mind. The bruise, Nightwing getting flung across the room, the shoulder was shattered.

"His, his shoulder." Choked out the dark-haired lad. His tears were heavy, and he noticed Batgirl was the same way.

"Your face." Artemis said. She was the only girl not crying, though she looked close.

"I don't care. We got to help Nightwing NOW!" Robin said. A ramp came down from the bio-ship and Megan mentally lifted Nightwing into the ship. Kaldur need to be lifted to as his leg was bent at a very bad angle. When everyone was on board the bio-ship raced off the cave at the fastest speeds it had ever gone.

Zatanna looked at Nightwing's limp body. The small boy really hadn't grown more than 2 inches in the last two and a half years. Zatanna knew she would always love this fighter, but she couldn't love him too. He held to much inner pain that he hid with laughter and jokes. This boy, no, too many years of bitterness, fighting and anger had made this person a man. This man needed someone who didn't need to talk to love, someone who knew a little bit and was content to wait. Only one person matched this description. Zatanna's eyes drifted to Batgirl, the girl had dried her tears and looked as stony as ever. Zatanna whispered her strongest spell ever, a blessing;

"evol ni reverof eb" she put so much power and feeling into the small words that she cried and cried and even glowed a little. Then she passed out.

Batgirl felt a warm breeze rush over her. She looked to Zatanna, who just fell over asleep. Batgirl walked over to Nightwing. In two minutes they'd be home. They had already warned the cave that they need emergency supplies. She took Nightwing's hands, and then she remembered, to fix his cat state she was supposed to kiss him. A wild idea erupted in her mind. Batgirl, making sure no one was looking bent over and kissed to cooling lips of Nightwing. Nothing happened. Batgirl cursed herself for thinking such fairytale endings could happen. She sat in the chair next to the gurney, pulled Nightwing's hand to her face and cried.

30 seconds before they landed, Nightwing's heart stopped. The ship went faster. The group unloaded and Batman saw his ward first. The air temperature dropped. The slow motion feeling the YJ team had had during the ride home suddenly felt like fast forward. The medical supplies were brought into the main hall so they could get started immediately. The team heard the many different forms of resuscitations happening as their own injuries were treated.

Robin, it turned out, had burns on his face for the edges of the lighting and is heats sensors exploding. Kaldur had a twisted knee, and everyone else had various cuts, bruises and other such small injuries.

Batman walked into the room a few minutes later. Conner had heard Nightwing's heartbeat pick up again and the gurney get taken away to the medical wing. Batman had blood on his arms and a grim expression.

"Start talking." He said. So they did.

**Well? Yeah, I know weird that this was enjoayable to write. I love writing emotions for some reason. Who knows? Anyway, imagine you cat or dog slowly dying, and the very slimmest chance of saving it. That is how the YJ team feels. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	8. Nightwing!

**Chapter 8. Ok! Lets see how this goes!**

The way the YJ team told the story, after battling Circ, Nightwing had been slightly injured, but was good enough to chase down the witch with everyone else. Now Nightwing was injured after being shot. Batman frowned; he noticed that there were several details missing from the story. Just then, Flash, and a doctor came into the room.

"You kids need to explain something." The young, dark skinned doctor said. Her black hair was in a tight pony-tail and she wore small, rimless glasses. Batman frowned at Dr. Leslie.

"Where is your mother, Dr, Lisa?" Batman asked. The young doctor looked at him.

"Dr. Leslie is in the middle of a heart transplant, I was asked to take her place in assisting the Justice League." Dr. Lisa said. Batman's frown showed, to those who knew him that he did not like this at all.

"Dr. Lisa is Dr. Leslie's daughter. She had been in the professional medical field for about two years. If she asks you a question, answer it, because it will probably save Nightwing's life." Batman glared at the YJ team. The said team shifted uneasily.

"Ok, now what are you not telling us? I know you kids are hiding something because there is no natural way that the bullet followed the path it did. Unless Nightwing, even though he is nimble as hell, could twist his spine like a cat, the bullet should be about two inches closer to the spine." The team let the kid comment slide, though they all noticed a slight vocal change on the description of Nightwing's nimbleness.

_Even dying and broken girls drool over him._ Wally commented seriously. Aqualad decided to speak up.

"Well, when we said Circ injured Nightwing, we meant that he…"

"Was turned into a cat!" Gar finished. Even Batman's stony façade broke into a jaw that fell just a little bit; everyone else had jaws on the floor.

"What?" Flash choked out. Gar repeated himself. Then Zatanna explained how to turn him back he had to drink a potion and have his heart race for the potion to take affect. Superman came into the room, followed by BC and WW. The shocked looks on their faces would have been funny, if Nightwing was bleeding out at the moment.

"That explains the bullet path…" Flash said. Dr. Lisa turned and went back to the operation room.

The operation room was more of the med bay's first room because Nightwing was in too fragile of a state to be moved any farther. This med room had a window looking into the room. The YJ team crowded just outside the window to watch; most left after Nightwing's costume had been cut off and the wounds to his shoulder and chest were in full view.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick." Artemis said. She and Wally left, Wally with a protective arm over Artemis's shoulder. Kaldur and Rocket left after the breathing tubes had been inserted down Nightwing's throat. Megan and Superboy left after the cleaning solutions had been dabbed across Nightwing's chest and the scalpel came into view. Before the makeshift doctors could do anything, Nightwing suddenly gained consciousness and ripped the breathing tube from his throat. Noise couldn't pass through the window but after watching mouths move for a few minutes, Flash came out.

"Batman, Nightwing said he won't let us operate until he can speak with you." Flash led Nightwing into the room, Batgirl and Robin follow him. Batman went right next to Nightwing. Even with his ear next to Nightwing's mouth, he could barely hear the hero. That and it took the Dark Knight a few seconds to realize that Nightwing was using Romani.

"Dad, dad, Tell others this." Batman felt his heart grow cold. Nightwing hadn't said _if I don't make it,_ he had just said, _tell them_ as if just wanted to say this and die already.

"Tell, Garth, the pain goes away, find someone to be your family. Tell Rocket, she might have to wait, but sometimes the best things come to those who wait." The silent whisper was choked off and some blood flecked on Batman's cowl and Nightwing's lips. Batman didn't move. He didn't want to waste time. Nightwing continued.

"Kaldur, tell Kaldur sometimes taking a chance is the best way to find the answer. And Megan and Conner, to always be friends first. Zatanna, tell her she is probably one of my best friends. Wally and Arty, tell them I will always support them, and I'm happy for the,." Some wheezing and coughing followed his speech. When Nightwing spoke again, Batman really could barely hear it.

"Tim, oh Tim, tell him I'm so sorry. But Barbra, no, I meant Batgirl, tell her, tell her that I really do" this time when Nightwing broke off, his head lolled and he was unconscious. Batman gave the go a head for the operation to start. Tim didn't waste a second. As soon as Batman had moved he jumped into Batman's spot and yelled in rapid-fire Japanese. No one could understand him, but if they had, he was saying:

"Damn you! I'm supposed to look up to you, you idiot! Now you know what is going too happened now? I'm probably going to jump into a bullet for someone, just like you! I'm going to do everything like you! You can't die! I refuse! You said once you turned 16 you take me a on a car-trip! To the Rockies! You promised! As soon as you could drive! Don't go! Nightwing, don't you understand? Batman may be my mentor, but I learn half of everything from you! If you go I'll be like a painting without color! Stupid, stupid Nightwing! Don't die! Don't' die." The yelling died down into sobs of what sounded like a chant.

The scalpel cut open Nightwing's chest. Superboy came in and carried out Robin, who had stared at the blood spurting out of the incision like it was the very fires of hell claiming him.

"Come on kid, he'll be alright. I'm sure he heard you." Conner wasn't sure what Robin had said, but he recognized 'stupid and 'don't die'. The two left, leaving Zatanna and Batgirl. Zatanna, who was out side the window was remembering the brief period they had been dating.

The two were just now friends. Zatanna had done something that had ruined their romantic relationship by leaving years ago. The two could never go back. Now Zatanna hoped that Batgirl and Nightwing could have a chance. Zatanna even felt guilty for the year she had dated Nightwing, back when he was Robin.

"Please, please live." Muttered the sorceress. Zatanna left as J'hn came into the med room.

Batgirl sat by Nightwing's head in a chair that BC gave her. J'hn and his healing abilities mixed with that of two experienced doctors gave the female bat hope. From what Batgirl could understand, they were opening the chest to repair the rib cage and stitch any torn muscle. Batgirl thought about how Tim had talked to Nightwing. She thought if the emotions running through her head ever since Nightwing had invited her to join YJ.

A single tear ran down Babs's face. 'Babs', the nickname he had given her the first day they had met. Dick Grayson, the rich, orphan, brat of Gotham. Babs laughed at her first assumption of the small boy she was friends with.

_Why, why do I keep calling him that?_

_What was t hat?_ – Megan

_Um, can you cut me off of the link? I really need to think to myself, and I don't know how well I can block my thoughts._ Babs request was answered with a curious silence in her head.

_He isn't a boy, he isn't a man either though. Why am I so obsessed with him? WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM! _Babs felt a headache coming on. More tears ran down her face. Babs noticed Nightwing has a cut, just under his lip that needed stitches. Without asking, and trying to not look at the open chest of her childhood friend, Babs grabbed a needle and thread, went back and neatly stitched up the injury. She then saw the torn suit on the floor, the open chest of Nightwing and a thought came to her.

Batgirl, her cool recovered, stood up, causing the doctor's to look at her curiously. She cleared her throat and began:

"Nightwing, I know you can damn well hear me, so listen ok? I'll make you a bet, if I fix your suit before your surgery is done, you have to live. I'm not the type to do work that won't be appreciated. If the surgery ends before I finish the suit, you can, can die. Got it?" Without waiting for any sort of signal or response, Batgirl grabbed the suit and started to stitch every tear and cut mark in it. She used the same needle she had on Nightwing's face and thread that she always kept in her belt. She was determined not to lose.

Tim sat in the living room remembering everything Nightwing had told him. Wally had an arm over shoulder, and Artemis was sitting on his other side.

"Rob, um, I guess this is how Nightwing might say it, but, tomorrow always means the sun came back around and rose." Wally said.

"That was really offhand KF." Rocket commented as she handed Robin a juice box. Robin took it a sipped it slowly, oblivious to what was going on around him. The young boy just sighed.

"Hey, Robin, I know Nightwing started his training at 8 and joined Batman at 9, but when did you start?" Artemis asked. Robin looked at her.

"Well, this is actually my first year of really doing any hero stuff. Today was the one year mark. I started on my birthday." The team looked shocked, today was Robin's birthday, and Nightwing was…

"Oh, well your doing a great job. We are really glad you joined us and Nightwing never stops praising you, did you know that?" Megan said, she was passing out cookies. When Robin took a bite he looked at the kitchen, and recognized Alfred. The cookies were snicker doodles, Tim's favorite, and Dick's least. Tim began to snicker, but it soon became tears, and he leaned into Wally and cried, everyone just stood aside, their own tears leaving trails on their faces like saw does in wood after being dragged across.

_Nightwing, please, please live!_

**So, how is it? I really hope that nothing is too unreal. By the way, if you haven't guessed, I'm making Tim Japanese. **

**The way I see it is**

**Jason 1****st**** – Hispanic**

**Richard 2****nd**** – Romani**

**Tim 3****rd**** – Japanese**

**Damian 4****th**** – Biologically Batman's - American **

**Helena 5****th**** – Biologically Batman's – American**

**What about you guys? Please review? The reviews inspire me. Oh, one more question!**

**Should I have one more dilemma in this story, or end it?**

**Love **

**Burning Bright**


	9. Flashbacks and Wake up Calls

**So, time for Chapter 9!**

**(o,o) suspense…**

Barbra was almost done with the suit. The surgery was almost done too. There had been a lot of broken ribs that J'hn and the other doctors had to fix. Also, the right lung, which had been burned, had to be examined. J'hn had been able to fix all the internal breakings, but the stomach had some interior bleeding. This was because the electricity had ricocheted throughout the torso. Once everything had been stitched up, the doctors had to focus on the shoulder and the 3rd degree burn on Nightwing's chest.

The stitching in the incision wouldn't leave a scar, but the hole from the entrance of the strange magic bullet would leave an asterisk shaped scar forever.

Dr. Lisa rubbed some heavy-duty, modern ointment for the burn in and Flash examined the shoulder. Flash called in Superman to look and the bone. Superman saw that there was a huge amount of bruising, and many cracks in the bone itself. Flash was upset with this and knew the only thing he could do was to put a special brace of the shoulder and hope if, no, when Nightwing was up and moving he wouldn't aggravated it too much.

Batgirl triumphantly held up the finished suit before the final stitch in Nightwing's chest had been administered.

"I won." She breathed. Her stitching had gone nonstop for eight hours. She was exhausted.

"He still needs a blood trans-plant, Batgirl, do any-"

"I do."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a bat. We know these things." Bat girl sat back in her chair and stuck out her arm.

"Do you want to sleep first?"

"He needs it now right? I'll be fine."

"Ok, but we need a pint and a half. The state says we can't take more than one pint at a time,"

"Who gives a damn? Just take two pints, I feel like you'll spill some." When Batgirl gets really emotional, her vocabulary and tone get… and, well, snippy.

Dr. Lisa frowned, but took the blood. Meanwhile, Batgirl was lost in memories.

It was somewhere in the second year of her knowing Dick. They had biology 2 together, even though Dick was a two years younger than everyone else, and Babs was one. That day in class, the teacher announced that they would be testing blood types. Dick was the only one who seemed ecstatic about the announcement.

"Wow! This is so cool! Hey, Babs, do you know your blood type? I think I'm an AB positive. I want to confirm this! Man, I can't wait!" Dick was practically jumping out of his seat.

When everyone had gotten past the drama of pricking their fingers, Dick had already finished his testing, and was helping Babs. The teacher praised them on being little scientists. When the testing was done, Dick and Barbra found they had the same blood type, they were also the only two kids in the class with that blood type. It turns out Dick was right and he and Babs had AB positive blood types. Babs clearly remembered what Dick had said next, for it was the biggest hint in history.

"Well, now if I'm dying and I need blood, you can save me!" The ebony haired boy laughed. Babs had laughed along, confuse by the joke.

That night, while walking home from a jog in the park, a man grabbed Babs and forced her into an alley way; the man had Babs shoved against a wall when a small form kicked his head. The man slumped the newest hero on the block, Robin stood in front of her.

"Barbra Gordan right? Can I call you Babs?" the second biggest hint in history, "You should be careful, as the detective's daughter, you'll be a target. Don't worry, I got your back." Just then the man on the ground slashed up wit a knife. The knife caught Robin's arm, but Robin knocked the man out fully this time with another kick to the head. Blood ran down the small boy's arm.

"Darn it, Batman is so going to kill me." The Boy Wonder muttered. Barbra looked at him in shock. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the blood away, but Robin stopped her.

"No time. The police are coming, have them give you a ride ok? Stay safe Babs!" With a cackle, the boy disappeared. Babs smiled, she had the handkerchief, and it had Robin's blood.

Babs ran the blood through scanner that night and what she found shocked her. The computer made a match with Dick Grayson. Just before Babs could call her dad, a shadow fell over her.

"Hey, looks like you found out! Told you she'd be a great detective!" Robin suddenly appeared next to Barbra.

"How?" but Barbra didn't really not know, the shadow had to be Batman, and Batman was Batman.

"yes, Well, Barbra, what will you do with your information?" Batman's voice sounded familiar Barbra thought.

"um, I take it I'll just keep it to myself, and get you guys to train me so I can join your team?" The last part had just occurred to the soon to be Batgirl. She was shocked when Batman nodded and Robin fist-pumped. She learned later that Robin was going to keep giving her hints until she found out so she could join the team, but this was much faster she thought. The next day she cornered Dick Grayson.

"Now, if I'm hurt, you have to save me." Than she had walked off, and that was when their real friendship had started.

Dr. Lisa made sure Batgirl was comfortable in another room and went back to check on Nightwing.

"Damn, bats are always super cute, and then the next year, super hot." Muttered the doctor. She didn't realize it, but Batgirl had followed her to ask a question. Just as Dr. Lisa started to stroke Nightwing's pale face, Batgirl poked her head in and said:

"Lay off. He is mine." Then the tired girl went to bed. Dr. Lisa froze, then went strictly to give Nightwing the much need blood.

When the doctor left, she left the morphing drip on high.

Nightwing was used to waking up in pain, not a clue where he was, and not sure what state he was in. What he wasn't used to was waking up with a tube in his throat. Nightwing's first reaction was to yank it out, but when he moved his right arm, pain shot through him and his arm fell.

_That won't work._ Thought Nightwing. Nightwing took a breath, and found that the tube in his throat was helping him breathe.

_Well, I'm in either of three places. A hospital, which I will kill Batman for if I am in one, the Batcave, which Batman might kill me for being so injured, or the YJ cave, where I will be killed by the relieved hugs of my team._ Nightwing's thoughts were groggy and not very clear.

_Must be on a drip._ Nightwing let the tube help him breath for a few more minutes, but when you're awake, the tube gets rather uncomfortable. With his left arm, Nightwing Pulled out the tube. He coughed and choked on the tube and breathing was immediately harder, but it also felt more free and controlled.

Nightwing heard footsteps and a pretty young doctor came in.

"How old are you?" Nightwing croaked out as he started to prop himself up, which was a bad idea he learned when the pain hit.

"I'm 26." The doctor didn't seem offended and quickly helped Nightwing ease back down. More footsteps and Batman came in.

"Nightwing! How are you?" Batman asked, worry under toning his controlled voice.

"Well, while trying to follow the light, a giant tube brought me back to Earth." Nightwing croaked, his throat raw from the tube.

_Hot and funny._ Thought the doctor, but she remembered the warning in Batgirl's voice/

_"Lay off, he is mine."_

"NIGHTWING!" A huge crowd of people half dressed in spandex and pajamas came into the largest of all the medical rooms.

"Nightwing you're alive!" Tim burst to the front and grabbed Nightwing's hand and squeezed it. Nightwing loosely squeezed back, but at the moment, his right arm hurt, and Tim wasn't helping. Tim seemed to notice and release the hand. Nightwing smiled, then the room tilted and his vision blurred.

"Guys," Nightwing's words slurred, "Why are all of you orange?" Everyone looked at Nightwing funny when Dr. Lisa gasped.

"Um, Nightwing, are you in pain?" she asked, a little apprehension entered her voice.

"Un-huh." Nightwing looked exhausted.

"Um, don't worry guys, he might have some overdosing. I've turned down the dose, but he will be in a lot of pain for a while." She gave a sheepish smile. Everyone remembered she had only been working for about 2 years.

"It's ok." Batman said. "J'hn, take Dr, Lisa home please." The martian did and everyone knew that Dr. Lisa wouldn't remember the last 12 hours the way they were, or at all. Since it was 10 am now, mostly likely the memories would be erased and she would think she had been sleeping.

"Hey, orange really suits you Supes." Nightwing slurred ,then passed out, peacefully sleeping.


	10. Mine

**Chapter 10! I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. It will probably be short. Enjoy!**

**(9,9) ever worked tired panda…**

All in all, for one week, Nightwing really couldn't spend long out of bed. After two weeks, he was good for standing for short periods of time. By the end of four weeks, everyone knew he was training, even though he had strict orders not to.

When Nightwing walked into the cave via Zeta beams on the day he was officially allowed to train (about six weeks after the surgery) the first thing he saw was a huge holographic image of him.

As a cat.

Everyone was looking at it.

Mentors, sidekicks, the YJ team.

Then played a video Nightwing overdosed on drugs and slurring everything and commenting on how orange the world was. (he woke up six time while still under the influence of the drip overdose)

Nightwing would never live this down.

"Nightwing!" Rocket exclaimed. She had come in from the kitchen and seen him standing there. No one else had heard him come in over their laughter. Just as Rocket announced Nightwing's presence, some one called out,

"Show more cat pics!" The hologram obliged, but now everyone was staring at the live Nightwing. Batman and Robin had come in shortly after Nightwing.

"You guys took pictures?" Batman said, tilting his head towards Robin. Robin shrugged,

"He makes one heck of a cute cat." Robin said. Nightwing, who had his arms crossed rolled his eyes, tilting his head along so everyone knew what he was doing.

Batgirl came out of the crowd and handed Batman a box.

"These are all the pictures we took!" she said brightly. Nightwing scoffed. For a horrible second the YJ team thought Nightwing was really mad.

"You took all these pictures, but aren't giving me one?" Said Nightwing. Batgirl laughed and gave Nightwing a box too.

"SO selfish!" said Batgirl. Nightwing smirked, and everyone knew that he had dirt on Batgirl. Batgirl's face pale.

"What do you know?" she demanded.

"Nothing much, just a little clip from the med room…"

"Robin, you said you destroyed those!"

"EH, if I learned from Nightwing, don't you think he can always reverse my work?"

Batgirl's face was red, but Nightwing walked by and asked when the party would start. Wally whooped and music played and party lights shone.

About halfway through the party, when Nightwing was just getting tired, Batgirl found him.

"Ok, at least tell me what dirt you got."

"Really?" Nightwing stifled a yawn.

"Yes." Barbra had her hands on her hips. Nightwing shrugged and finished his juice.

"Well, it really is just that you are the one who fixed my suit. I know about the whole bet thing."

"That's all?"  
"Yeah."

"Oh."

Nightwing grabbed Batgirls hand and lead her towards the living room where it was quieter.

"OH, I'm not a possession you can just say is yours; but, you're right, I'm defiantly yours." Nightwing said as he sat on the couch, pulling Batgirl with him, then using her shoulder as a pillow he fell asleep. Batgirl blushed a deep red. Nightwing had a smile on is face as he 'slept'. Ten minutes later a certain song came on and Nightwing 'woke up', He was glad Batgirl hadn't shaken him off.

"Hey, Babs, since I'm pretty sure you saved my life, I guess I owe you this dance?" Nightwing lead Batgirl to the edge of the dance floor where they danced to A Thousand Years.

After the party, as Nightwing, with Batman in shotgun drove home, he talked to Batgirl and Robin in the back seats of the Batmobile. When he stopped at Batgirl's stop, Nightwing got out with her and walked with her a ways to be in the shadows. Dick knew that Tim would totally troll him later for this, but he had to do this.

In the shadows, Dick took Barbra's hand and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss, on the lips. He let all his emotions that he couldn't tell her arise as he kissed her.

"Nightwing?" whispered Batgirl. Dick shushed her. He than handed her a piece of paper, and went back to the car and drove off. Barbra read the note.

_Hey, for a while now I've liked you._

_I was wondering if you might like me too._

_Please check yes or no._

_Dick Grayson_

She smiled and checked yes. Barbra went hope skipping on her toes.

"So, how did the son of a playboy admit he like a girl?" Bruce asked on the ride home. Dick smiled.

"I went old school."

"The note?"

"Hey, the way you ask a girl is important, do it the right way and she is guaranteed to say yes."

"Spoken like a master."

"Thanks dad, but I really like her."

"I know."

"How?"

"When you were ten, you schemed a plan to have her join us. That was a huge sign."

"Even with Zatanna?"

"Dick, Zatanna is a good friend, focus on the present and future ok?"

"Alright dad." Nightwing parked the car.

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Tim asked from the back. Dick smiled at his brother.  
"Nothing."

"OK."

"SO what was this about a road trip to the Rockies?"

"Um… I'll explain."

That night, while time slept with one arm around his brother, Dick slept with his mind dreaming about a sweet, red-head that had curious hazel eyes, and looked great in black.

"Barbra." Dick whispered in his sleep. His brother hugged him tighter.

"Mine." Tim muttered in his sleep. Bruce and Alfred smiled at the doorway.

"Well Master Bruce, Barbra had her work cut out for her."

"Yes, but I think for once Tim will share Dick, if Barbra doesn't steal him."

"DO you ever feel Master Richard is too well liked, Master Bruce?"

"Every day, Alfred, Every day."

**THE END! I'm still sorting out my next in my version of the time lapse series. The next will either be a **

**Nightwing gets ill**

**Some villain comes and Nightwing gets beaten up or**

**Some sort of relationship story! Please vote!**

**Love **

**Burning Bright!**


End file.
